With a Little Red Ribbon
by IceAngelDarkMoon
Summary: Otogi and OC. The story of a friend trying to get Otogi to come to her Christmas party to hook him up with her friend! It's not an easy task to get the playboy to come! Tea torture is on it's way, all part of the Xmas partying!
1. The Offer

With a Little Red Ribbon

IceAngelDarkMoon

***This story came from a comment I made to my friend. I told her I would try to catch Otogi and then I would give him to her with a little red ribbon for Christmas!! So this story is how I got Otogi and how I get the two of them together!!! This one's for you K-Dub!!!***

********This story is how I get Otogi and K-Dub together. Kind of a 'How far will a friend go to get the perfect gift for the other". *********

Important things to know before you start reading:

            1. This is AU; things happen how I want them to MWAHAHAH!!

            2. It is set from my point of view as I work to get those two together for Christmas. For story sake my name is Ice!

            3. K-Dub and I are roomies for college and we know the whole Yu-Gi-Oh gang but only the main ones, this will be more important later!!

            4. This is a Christmas present for a friend, so if you don't like the new characters, tough cookies, we're real people and will hunt you down!!!

            5. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or High Street (a real street that is implanted in this story, it really is from a college campus. I'm sure you can guess why it got its name!!)

            6. I do own Ice and K-Dub, I will get a bloody revenge if they are taken without permission. The storyline is also all mine, so hands off!!

            It's a one day until Christmas and I still haven't gotten K-Dub a Christmas present. I know what she really wants for Christmas; I just don't know if I can get him to play along. But it's worth a shot for one of my closest friends. Besides I'll take it as a challenge, and I don't tend to lose those!! (OK I'm a little self-centered, but who isn't?) Every time she even hears his name spoken aloud she gets this look on her face, it is so obvious she loves him, but he is such a player. I've tried telling her to get more realistic, but somehow that conversation always comes back to my crush, Malik (drool!!). Yugi thinks that maybe if they just met it will work out, I just hope he is right, but even if not I will try my hardest.

            I grab my coat and head out of our apartment. It is a small one, but it works for our needs. Signs of Christmas are evident all around our place. We have a tree set up in one room with a few presents under the tree, mostly from our families. Then there is her gift to me sitting under the tree and that makes me remember what I have to do. I walk fast down the street down towards the shopping distract, I'm heading to one store in particular, if I can't get her present from there it isn't happening at all.

            The bell rings as I enter, and I can fell the heat soaking in to my cold limbs, but I can't revel in the warmth, I'm on a mission. I immediately begin scanning the room for the tell tale girl cluster. I spot it over on the side by the poster rack.

            "Hey, Ice, over here!" a voice stops me and I turn to see who has called my name, I don't tend to talk to that many people. I see Yugi standing over by the toy Dark Magician models. His yami was looking at them too, but he seemed to be Christmas shopping. Yugi smiled brightly and waved me to come over. 

            "'Ello, Yugi and Yami, what are you guys here for?" I was curious about why a 5 thousand year old spirit was out shopping.

            "I'm showing Yami want I want for Christmas. He still doesn't understand this whole holiday and giving thing yet. They didn't have it back in Ancient Egypt, but I think he's starting to get the hang of it!" Yugi smiled at his Yami brightly, but Yami was looking in horror at the Santa standing outside collecting money for charity. Yami went and hide behind Yugi and glared at the fake Santa.

            "What is that immense blob thing in that dreadful red suit? And why are people giving it money?" Yami question his lighter half, and in spit of myself I laughed at the poor soul. Santa was a scary guy if you didn't know he gave out presents. I would leave Yugi to explain Santa to his Yami.

            "I'll let you explain Yugi, but you two are coming over on Christmas right?" I had invited the whole gang to our apartment for Christmas since none of us had family in town, and no one was going to go visit their families. It should prove an interesting party because I had invited both Joey and Seto. But then Bakura and his Yami were coming too. I just wish there had been some way to not invite Tea, but she had invited herself and Yugi wanted her there. (Damn those innocent eyes!!)

            "Of course we'll be there. What were you here for anyway, I've never seen you here before?" Yugi asked totally forgetting the scared Yami hiding behind him.

            "I'm looking for Otogi." I stated and made sure the cluster of screaming fat cheerleaders was still in the same spot!

            "I never would have thought you were one of his fan girls."

            "I'm not! I'm here to see if he wants to come to our Christmas party. And I need to set him and K-Dub up! I have to go talk to him now. See you at the Christmas party tomorrow." I started for the cluster.

            "Good luck, Merry Christmas, and make sure to tell K-Dub for me too! See you tomorrow!" With that I left Yugi and his Yami to go and get K-Dub's Christmas present. (MWAHAHAHA)

            I have to elbow my way all the way to the teen idol and heartthrob. But the good news is I get to give a couple cheerleaders bloody noses on the way, an added bonus!! He is flirting with the whole group of girls right here. He is telling them about all his past Christmases and his favorite memories, I could have gagged. Don't get me wrong he is totally cute and evil and cunning, but all those drooling cheerleaders is a real turn off, but then I guess they don't come with the marriage package! I finally reach him and like always have caused quite an uproar on the way. When I reached him I grabbed one of his arms and pulled him away from the group. The screaming fan girls tried to follow but one evil glare their way stopped them in their tracks (I'm very good at that glare!). Otogi looked mildly surprised but then smiled one of his dazzling smiles.

            "Would you like one of my autographs?" He asked me and was not really paying attention.

            "No, I don't want one of your autographs; I want to talk to you!" I said abut he turned away and headed for his office leaving me talking to the empty air where he had been. This made me mad!! I wouldn't be so nice now, he had asked for this! It was time for me to set up plan B for him. I would apologize to K-Dub for it later but if it worked she wouldn't care any way.

********** This is now set from an alternate view just so we cam see how I trap Otogi for K-Dub! ****

            It had been another long day right before Christmas, but the last. Otogi was tired from all the fan girls that had been at the shop all day, he would be glad when school started up again and he wouldn't have to put up with all of them all the time. He started closing up his shop, it was late and he wanted to get home. Not that there was anything he was looking forward to when he got there. His parents were all the way across the world somewhere celebrating the holiday and he had no one. Sure he could spend it with all those annoying girls but he didn't enjoy that, they were too stupid for him. He had half expected that runt Yugi to invite him to something, but Yugi had mentioned something about going to a party. Otogi was about to leave when a pair of dice caught his eye; they were floating in mid air. 'Now I'm going crazy' he thought and went over to them. Up close he realized they were attached to a string, so he pulled them. Before he had even comprehended it a cage landed over top of him and imprisoned him. 'Now what?' he thought to himself and collapsed against the cold hard bars that now surrounded him, it reminded him of his life a little. He wanted a break from the heartthrob job, but he liked it at the same time. He just wanted to actually feel something for someone, he had never been in love and he knew he was missing something.

**************Back to my point of view!

It worked like a charm; he pulled the dice and the cage landed neatly around him. He was right where I wanted him, and he couldn't leave either!

            "Are you willing to talk to me now?" I asked stepping out of the shadows where I had hidden. I knew that this would make a stunning entrance and his reaction only confirmed that. "Don't worry; all I want to do is talk. SO are you ready to listen to what I have to say or do I need to club you upside the head a few times?" The threat was a complete bluff, but he would never know that, and I had trapped him in a cage!

            "I guess as ready as I'll ever be." He sighed and looked up at me, a look of recognition passed over his eyes. "You were the one who grabbed me earlier."

            "Yes, and that's why you're in a cage now, you chose not to listen!" I glared pointedly at him. "Would you like to come out and walk with me as we talk?" I didn't like being stuck somewhere. Besides I loved walking outside at night in the winter. Otogi gave me a funny look like he thought I was going to eat him or something. "I never wanted to cage you in the first place but when you wouldn't talk with me I was forced to. Besides I think you're ready to listen now." With that I lifted up the bar that kept him in the cage. I gave him my hand to help him out of the cage and he took it slowly. 

            "What did you want to talk about so badly that you went to all that trouble only to let me go again?" He questioned as we went out the door into the cold night air. He was cute in this light, but he was meant for K-Dub not me.

            "I came to talk to you for my friend, my roommate. She's liked you form afar for a long time and hasn't been able to come up to you. I really wanted to try and get you two together for Christmas; I wanted it to be my Christmas present to her, and maybe even to you, too. I know it is asking a lot, but all I want you to do is come to our Christmas party tomorrow. You don't have to like her; you don't even have to talk to her. Although I think she will talk to you whether you like it or not (and she'll probably glomp you upon entrance!). All you have to do is come over and have a good time. Yugi and his whole gang are coming over, too! I promise a good laugh, I invited Joey and Seto to the same place (big mistake, but it will prove very good entertainment!)." I couldn't help but really try to sell this to him, I didn't know what I would do if he didn't come. But just the thought of the party made me smile.

            We had a couple of minuets of silence pas between us. I took a look at where we were; we had walked a long way. We were at the park on the campus, and the stars had just come out of hidden. It really was a very beautiful night. I glanced over at the heartthrob next to me. He seemed to be in deep thought.

            "I won't make you chose now, that would be unfair. Here are some directions to the apartment. Sorry it's not anything too special, but it's the people that come who count anyway. The dress is casual and comfortable. There will be lots of food and dessert, too." I handed him the card that had gone out to all of our friends inviting them over. On the cover was my evil kitty with a little tilted halo on. He smiled at it and looked at the directions. I reached into my pocket one more time. "Here's a picture of K-Dub. Don't mind the outfit, she was in color guard, it really was one of the better outfits." At least this time they hadn't made the guard wear platinum blonde wigs, those were the worst!

            "What was her name again?" He was looking at the picture with a look of relief and curiosity. "And what is color guard again?" I laughed, I was too use to all the band people, there were still people that didn't know what a color guard was! He looked a little offended at my laughing which only made me laugh harder, but I regained my composer in a moment.

            "Sorry, I guess I've spent too much time with the band geeks (I'm sorry some of are sports loser but not all of us, I'm just playing with the stereotype!), not everyone knows what a color guard is. They are the people that toss the flags, rifles, and sabers at band events. K-Dub is one of them, and that's her name, K-Dub. Don't ask it was a nickname that just kind of stuck. Do you have anymore questions that maybe I can answer?" I was getting tired; it had been a long day at work and finishing my school work so I could veg the next few days.

            "One more, why did you go to all this trouble to try and get me to come to the party for your friend? I mean why go to all that trouble, and it's not even guaranteed I will come?" He looked really confused right at that moment, it was so adorable! He question really made me think, why had I gone through so much trouble when I could have just gotten her a graphic novel or a sketch book? I smiled as I realized how to answer his question.

            "Have you ever felt like something just had to be? That two people belonged together, that they were perfect for each together but wouldn't get together?" He looked even more confused at what I had just said. It made me smile wistful smile, "Have you ever had a really good friend? Ever?" He looked really taken a back at the question but he nodded his head no. I t made me really feel really sad for him. I couldn't imagine going through life without anyone remotely close to me. "Well when you do have a good friend, you just want to make them happy. I mean you just want to keep them happy, no matter what it means for you. I mean that I know it took a lot of time to even talk to you and if you two get together I won't get to spend as much time with her, but I know it will be worth it. She deserves to be happy." I beat myself up mentally after that long speech; I was starting to sound like Tea, nooooooooooooo!

            "So she really is worth it?" He was looking at the picture a little differently, like maybe there was something there that wasn't immediately obvious.

            "Yeah, there is no way I would be out here trying to convince you to come celebrate Christmas with us unless she was worth it. I've got a lot of cooking to do still tonight, so goodnight. Hopefully I'll se you tomorrow, but if not 'Merry Christmas'." I said and turned to walk to the apartment, I had tried my best, that was all I could do I couldn't force him to come, that would totally defeat the purpose.

            "Wait, you never said what your name was?" He was still holding the picture tightly in his hand along with the directions. I smiled a little at what I ad forgotten to say.

            "Sorry, I guess I never did introduce myself. I'm Ice. Just remember when you debate about coming, not all girls are like those mindless cheerleaders that follow you around. Most of us aren't like that. See you tomorrow." I couldn't help the twinkle in my eyes as I walked away, but I knew that he was coming; there was no way he couldn't.

            "W…What? I never said I was coming!" He stammered, I guess he didn't like me making the correct guess. I just shake my head and kept going. I needed to prepare some more things for K-Dub's present.

TBC

I hope any of you who read this enjoyed the first chapter. I will continue this no matter how many people tell me not to! So if you flame it won't matter, not this time. Please review!! IADM


	2. The Last Part of teh Present

With a Little Red Ribbon -2

IceAngelDarkMoon

~~~~I know that only K-Dub has read this, but I will press on!! You cannot stop me, MWAHAHAHAHA!! I will keep writing until it turns everyone's brain to mush!! Sorry, I got a little carried away.~~~~

Due to school exams, I'm not sure how fast the next few chapters are going to be up, but don't count on much of a break!

            RING RING

The doorbell rang at a little after seven, Christmas Night. I smiled because according to my calculations of who all was already here at our apartment, this meant the last and most important guest had arrived. The door creaked as I opened it to let him in.

"Hey Ice, I thought I'd drop by for a little bit at least." Otogi said looking a little nervous at being here. I took the opportunity to give him a Merry Christmas hug, it would be my only chance, K-Dub would have been jealous, but I was really happy that I had been right and K-Dub's present had come!

"Hey Otogi, Merry Christmas! Of course you dropped by, I was right; I knew you would show up! Get use to it because I'm always right!" I said cheekily, while smiling happily. "What made you change your mind?" Otogi looked a little lost still, almost like he didn't know how he had ended you here. His cheeks were a little pink from his cold walk to our apartment. I took his coat from him while he thought how to answer me.

"I guess I thought this might be better than spending Christmas alone. Besides like you said the entertainment should be really good!" He smiled more like the Otogi I knew. (I love all this angst; it makes the world go round!)

"Hey K-Dub, come see who came to our party! I meet this bum on the street yesterday and invited him to come to our humble party!" I yelled to K-Dub who was at the moment acting like a temporary referee for Joey and Seto (Mokuba had been invited; he was still a little too young to really be coming but as he was now in High School he had plans anyway!) Then when he wasn't really looking I put a little red bow in Otogi's hair, just like I had promised.

"What strange, weird and crazy bum did you pick up this time…?" K-Dub muttered as she came over towards the door, but as she caught sight of Otogi she stopped dead in her tracks. Then she ran and launched herself at him, almost knocking him over in her glomp! "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! How in the world did you get him to come, Ice? You better not have threatened him; I swear I will get you if you harmed him in any way!" She was squeaking in her excitement. I noticed then that Otogi was starting to turn a little red and then blue.

"I think your glomping him a little too hard, K-Dub, he's turning blue!" She turned a little pink as I pointed this out and released him a little, at least enough for him to breath. "And I swear I did nothing to him (we'll maybe the cage was a little threatening, but he wouldn't talk to me)." I would have gone on but Otogi interrupted me to talk to K-Dub for the first time.

"You must be K-Dub, Ice asked me to come and at least meet you. And Ice didn't do anything wrong, or threaten me, the only thing she did I deserved anyway. Besides I came of my own free will." K-Dub looked up at him incredulously.

"You know my name? And you wanted to come?" K-Dub really looked dazed. She then turned back to me. "You got me the best Christmas present ever; you even got the little red bow on him! And he knows my name!"

"Yes of course he does, and he has a picture of you, too. But now let's do this the right way, you two have to be introduced properly! K-Dub release him for a moment!" K-Dub gave me one of those confused gazes but let go of Otogi. "Ok now I can properly introduce you two! Otogi, this is K-Dub, K-Dub this is Otogi. Now greet each other, shake hands or something!" K-dub and Otogi reached forward tentatively and shook hands. "Now go and get to know each other, you two have a lot in common. And don't worry I'll let you know when Joey and Seto start fighting so you won't miss the fun! And remember, if I will be keeping an eye on you two, so don't try anything funny." With that I left the two now blushing young adults to 'get to know each other'. K-Dub grabbed Otogi's hand and led him to a more secluded corner of the party to talk and really get to know her dream guy!

While K-Dub got to know her dream guy I hung out with everyone else who was at the party (with the exception of Tea who I avoided like she was deadly to my health, which she probably was!). I got the chance to finally talk to Malik for a little bit when the door bell rang again. I left Malik, who was now talking to his darker half out loud, a very peculiar sight if you didn't know he had a yami and it was like having another person lives inside of you!

I peeked out and saw K-Dub's brother standing out in the cold. It had begun to snow and there were lots of flakes sticking to him.

"Merry Christmas Reklaw let me call K-Dub." I let him come in and took his coat from him, he didn't say anything, but then he had never talked much to me or any of K-Dub's friends! Actually one of K-Dub's friends who has known her for a long time and gone on vacations with her has only heard Reklaw talk to her four times! And he had always thought I was a little weird, because he meet me for the first time when K-Dub and had drawn little people and made them into puppets and were playing with them (we were only eighth graders at the time, I don't see what is so weird about that!).

"K-Dub your dear older brother is here!" I was being sarcastic like I was usually. K-Dub reluctantly came over, on her way she picked up one of the few presents still under the tree. While she and her brother exchanged the gift their parents had sent for them to give to each other I went to go talk to Otogi again. He was watching K-Dub and Reklaw with a look of jealousy.

"Who is that, the one who just came in?" He tried to hide the jealousy in his voice but I heard it any way. I laughed at him and he glared at me for a moment but he didn't really mean it.

"That jealous one would be Reklaw, her older brother." I teased him; it was too good of a chance to pass up. I smiled at ho obvious he had been. "You're going to need a friend besides K-Dub when you start dating her." He looked over at me a look of confusion and wonder crossed his face. But I continued before he could think how to phrase his question. "I just want you to know I'm here for both of you. You will have questions and problems you just won't be able to ask or talk about with her. I just want you to know I'll be there for you." I mentally hit myself for sounding a little too much like the brunette bimbo I was avoiding.

"Thanks, I've never really had any friends, like I said before. Nor have I had any real girlfriends." He looked like he was retreating inside his mind to contemplate what he had just said. Then he smirked and looked at me "Are you sure you're always right?"

"Of course I know that you already like her and she loves you. Besides you will ask her out, but I don't know how long it will take you to work up the courage to ask her." With that I started to walk away, I had a bet to make with Malik and Ryou! But just before I was too far away Otogi spoke one more time.

"Thanks Ice, I think I'm going to have to take you up on that offer later on."

"You didn't think that I would disappear after I set you two up. Trust me I want to see the show." I smirked at him and then went over to where I had left Malik, who was now talking to Ryou and his Yami.

******************* K-Dub and Reklaw talking!!!*******************

            "Who's the weird guy with the black ponytail, thing?" Reklaw asked glancing over K-Dub's shoulder. Anyone who didn't know the two were related would not have known they were brother and sister. Reklaw is a big football player, who is actually smart (sorry but most football players I know aren't the brightest crayon in the box!) and quite. K-Dub is a much more petite person who can get very hyper, but she is also very bright!

            "That would be Otogi, the guy I really like, so don't even say anything." K-Dub almost growled at her brother. Reklaw just shrugged his shoulders and headed for the door, he still had the rest of the drive to their parents' house that night. He had his action figure he had gotten from K-Dub in his hand and opened the door.

            "I wasn't going to say anything, but you might want to tell the parents when you start going out, he doesn't have elf ears so you might have to get approval." With that Reklaw left to brave the storm to get home for Christmas. K-Dub laughed at the inside joke with her brother. (K-Dub is allowed to date the first elf she meets; her dad has already given his consent, now if only she could find one! Maybe one for me too!) K-Dub closed the door after her brother and headed back to the party!

********** Back to my point of view (I almost feel sorry for you poor people who aren't use to my point of view, oh well!).

            K-Dub came back from talking with her brother and went over to where Otogi was sitting staring off into space. He about hit the ceiling when she touched his shoulder. I saw her then lead him to the little balcony overlook thing, the only good view in the house. I smiled my evil smile, the one that just happens to come over me when I am feeling especially evil or mischievous! It was now time to give them the last part of their Christmas present! (K-Dub, you had better be worried!!!) They had just started to step out into the snow to go to the balcony when I stopped them.

            K-Dub, wait a minute!" I said and she turned to look at me very confused at what my motives were. I pointed to a spot just above her head and she slowly looked above her to what I was pointing at. I small shocked sound escaped her mouth and she got a slightly evil grin on her face! (I can picture you doing that K-Dub!). Otogi looked adorably confused at what we were doing, and what was going on. Otogi then slowly followed to where K-Dub was looking and a look of shock came over him.

            "Otogi, you do know what mistletoe means, right?" I asked innocently as I could manage, while still looking like the cat that swallowed the canary!

            "D…Doesn't the two people under it have to k…k…kiss?" He asked and looked a little bit worried. I smirked and nodded my head.

            "Merry Christmas K-Dub, enjoy your present!" I teased while I held a little halo over my head. K-dub then leaned forward towards Otogi and he slowly leaned in towards her. Then their lips met and they were kissing. I turned away, I never watched any of the kissing scenes in any movie and real life was almost worse. That mushy stuff really could make you sick to your stomach sometimes! But what I did know was that right before I turned away they were still kissing and Otogi had his arms wrapped around K-Dub and she was in turn holding him. I didn't figure they would be breaking apart anytime soon! I went to prepare some hot chocolate for when the 'love birds' stopped kissing and came in from the cold. Besides we still had a lot more to do that night, namely finding a way to get rid of Tea once and for all! I had some pretty evil ideas in mind!

            K-Dub came in just as I was adding the marshmallows to the hot chocolates. She had Otogi by the hand and was dragging him into the kitchen with her. Both of their cheeks were pink and they looked almost a little guilty.

            "Thank you so much Ice! This has been the best Christmas ever! I don't now how I'll ever thank you!" She said (Sorry K-Dub I just had to add this in, I do deserve some credit!).

            "Me neither! You were right again, we're going out!" Otogi looked really happy, probably the only time I had seen him genuinely happy yet.

            "Well of course I was right, I'm always right! And don't worry about thanking me; I'll come up with some way you can repay me. I only ask one thing," I said while I handed them the cups of hot chocolate to warm them up.

            "What's that?" they asked at the same time, causing me to smile.

            "Just don't get too mushy while I'm in a room. I don't go for all that mushiness!" That caused them both to laugh but they both nodded their consent to my one request. I smirked evilly as something regained my attention. "We still haven't decided what we're going to do to Tea yet!" We all got that conspirator look on our faces and started plotting how to get rid of Tea. I still had to go collect my money from Ryou and Malik; I had won the bet for how long it would take Otogi to ask K-Dub out!

TBC

I know that probably only K-Dub is going to read this, but I'm writing the next chapter anyway, I want to make Tea suffer! If any did actually read this, please review. And give me all the ways you think we should make Tea suffer! MWAHAHAHAHAH! IADM 


End file.
